Kate Evans
by MorganaLeFlay
Summary: Kate Evans? Wybitna, znana mecenas. Piękna niezależna kobieta. Samotniczka. Wszystko szło jej świetnie, dopóki nie pojawił się pewien mężczyzna. Nie wie, że to za jego sprawą wszystko się zmieni, nawet ktoś chce jej śmierci. Pozostają jej więc tylko domysły, pogrążanie się w kryminalnej obsesji i niecodzienny romans. Jak poradzi sobie po drugiej stronie barierki na sali sądowej?


_Rozdział 1._

Houston, Texas. Poniedziałek, dochodzi godzina dziewiąta, dzień siedemnasty lipca. Od godziny trzech do sześciu minut, ruch na mieście jest nieco mniejszy, ponieważ wszyscy już dotarli do pracy i do szkół. W mieście panuje spokój, nie licząc oczywiście samego centrum, bo Houston to jedno z najbardziej zaludnionych miast w Ameryce. W kawalerce przy Dallas Street (na rogu z Main Street) mieszka Kate Louis Evans, prawniczka pochodząca z Dallas. I tutaj wyczuć można właśnie największe stężenie złej energii - nie złośliwości, zawiści czy innych podobnych czynników. Po prostu Stresu. Kate jest już spóźniona do pracy - najzwyczajniej w świecie zaspała. Zdarza się, powiedziałoby wiele osób, ale nie ona. Jej zawsze wszystko wychodzi i na wszystko jest przygotowana! Nie może sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek błędy. Czas goni i ucieka jednocześnie, panna Evans przeciska się przez tłumy ludzi. Zatrzymuje się na pierwszych światłach, czeka na zielone, wybiega dalej, przedziera się przez Houstończyków (czy, jak to mówił jej kolega ze studiów, "Houstonów"), wpada co chwila na kogoś i krzycząc tylko "przepraszam" dobiega do drzwi kancelarii. Chwyta za klamkę, przegląda się w szybie jakiegoś samochodu, poprawia włosy, torebkę, która już opada z prawego ramienia i wchodzi do środka budynku pośpiesznym krokiem.

Wjechała na górę windą kierując się do swojego biura.  
- Dzień dobry, pani Evans! - woła asystent zza swojego biurka witając ją uśmiechem. Wstaje, idzie zaparzyć kawę dla Kate - niesłodzoną latte z pianką, tak jak zawsze.  
- Dzień dobry, Devin. - odrzekła mecenas nie tracąc czasu nawet na jedno spojrzenie w stronę asystenta. Podążyła dalej w stronę drzwi, na których widniała tabliczka z jej nazwiskiem. Weszła do pomieszczenia, które zostało jej przypisane i zagrzewa je od dwóch lat, położyła teczkę na biurku, otworzyła okna by wywietrzyć trochę i zasiadła za biurkiem. Asystent wpadł, podał kawę i wyszedł, by zająć się swoją robotą. Kate również zabrała się do pracy, przejrzała akta sprawy, którą miała przejąć po swoim koledze, Marku. Mark i ona znają się odkąd Kate dołączyła do tej kancelarii, wtedy on już tutaj pracował i to z nim dogadywała się najlepiej (nie żeby miała jakieś zatargi z kimś z współpracowników, ze wszystkimi się dobrze dogaduje).  
Mark to wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna, ma dwadzieścia siedem lat, żonę i dwójkę dzieci. Kate zaś ma dwadzieścia sześć lat, 168cm wzrostu, doskonałą figurę, jest blondynką i to powszechnie uważaną za niesamowicie atrakcyjną. Dotychczas była związana Brandonem, deweloperem, bardzo bogatym z tego co było jej wiadomo. Byliby razem dalej, gdyby nie to, że Brandon robił się już cholernie monotonny, ciągle gadał o pracy, pieniądzach, pracy, jeszcze raz pracy ... I o tym, że planuje się wkrótce z Kate związać na poważnie. Opcja "Brandon" coraz mniej jej odpowiadała. Zostawiła go, a on jeszcze przez dobre półtora tygodnia wydzwaniał za nią, wysyłał jej kwiaty, czekoladki i inne prezenty błagając, żeby do niego wróciła. _Oho! Nie ma tak dobrze, Brand. Ja jestem młoda, potrzebuję się wyszaleć, a nie siedzieć na ganku z takim starym nudziarzem i zrzędą jak ty._ - myślała, jednak nie miała okazji mu tego powiedzieć. - _Poza tym, jesteś kompletnie nie do rzeczy. Mówisz, że chcesz się wkrótce pobrać, a nawet nie dałeś mi pierścionka zaręczynowego, nie spytałeś czy za ciebie wyjdę. Nic! Ciepłe kluchy z ciebie, Brand. _Tak więc Kate jest teraz singielką, pracoholiczką, kobietą pewną siebie, ambitną, perfekcjonistką, taką która zawsze stawia na swoim i zna swoją wartość. Wymaga wiele od siebie jak i od innych.  
Cały dzień przepracowała jak się należy. Przejrzała akta sprawy, dowiedziała się kilku nowych rzeczy, spotkała się z klientami, poszła na rozprawę i wróciła, by porozmawiać z szefem.  
- Witaj, Kate. - powitał ją szef gdy wchodziła do jego biura.  
- Cześć, Kingsley. - odparła zasiadając w fotelu na przeciw niego. Kingsley to starszy, siwiejący facet - bardzo rozmowny, prosty człowiek. Zabawny, przebiegły, lubi pieniądze i chamskie dowcipy. Ma swój żargon i slang, których trzeba się nauczyć, żeby mieć z nim dobre układy. - Co u twojej kobiety?  
- Noah trzyma się świetnie. Przestała mówić do mnie George, też mówi po nazwisku, tak jak ty. Pytała ostatnio kiedy znowu nas odwiedzisz.  
- Kiedy? Trudno powiedzieć, na razie mam dużo pracy i ... - Kate miała zamiar właśnie powyliczać co ma do zrobienia w pracy. Kariera jednego z najlepszych mecenasów w Dallas i okolicach była dość ciężka, ale cóż zrobić?  
- Wiem. - przerwał jej Kingsley unosząc jeden palec do góry. - Ale można na to zaradzić, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię. - uśmiechnął się znacząco.  
- Słucham cię.  
- Odkąd pracujesz w naszej kancelarii - rozłożył ramiona jakby chciał objąć cały ten budynek. - nie wzięłaś _ani razu _urlopu wypoczynkowego, a masz u nas dwuletni staż. Wiesz ile dni urlopu ci przysługuje z racji, że ukończyłaś szkołę wyższą? - spojrzał na nią badawczo, zawieszając głos. - Dwadzieścia sześć. I nie możesz się zrzec prawa do tego urlopu. - przypomniał, choć wiedział, że Kate prawo ma w małym palcu i nie trzeba jej w takim razie przypominać co jej się należy, a co nie. - Więc ja bym cię prosił, Evans - rzekł takim tonem, że wiadomo już było, iż to nie jest prośba, a pieprzony rozkaz.- żebyś zabrała jak najszybciej swoje cztery litery, spakowała co musisz i wypoczęła w końcu. Przepracujesz się.  
- Ja jestem człowiekiem ze stali, Kingsley, nic mi się nie stanie od nadmiaru pracy. - powiedziała pewnie Kate. - Lubię pracować, wiesz o tym.  
- Doprawdy. Wiesz jednak, że gówno mnie to obchodzi. Chcę, abyś wzięła tej swój pieprzony urlop i wyjechała na trochę, bo cię lubię, Evans, i wiem, że należy ci się ten wypoczynek. Mamy poniedziałek, więc wyjedź jutro lub pojutrze, a wróć najwcześniej w poniedziałek, co? Pogoda nad morzem jest teraz wspaniała. Wybierz się na kalifornijskie plaże albo wyleć gdzieś dalej! - machnął ręką naśladując lecący samolot.  
- George, czy ty naprawdę musisz ...  
- Muszę! - zawołał. - Jestem starym upartym osłem i chcę, żebyś pojechała w końcu wypocząć, jasne? Ja, George Kingsley, zaręczam, że jeśli nie weźmiesz urlopu, to wyliżę wszystkie szyby na tym piętrze z przyczepioną do pleców kartką "robię to z winy Kate Evans".  
- Ty szalony staruchu, odpuść sobie lizanie szyb i zleć to na przykład Keegan'owi. To lizus, spodoba mu się to zajęcie. - stwierdziła.  
- Pomyślę nad tym, gdy ty będziesz wygrzewać tyłek na plaży i grać z jakimiś przystojnymi plażowiczami w siatkówkę na plaży. Tak jest?  
_W sumie przydałoby się wyruszyć gdzieś, wypocząć trochę ... Ale muszę znaleźć sobie jakieś pożyteczne zajęcie na ten czas, nienawidzę marnotrawstwa czasu. - _pomyślała.  
- Daj mi tydzień, żeby dokończyć sprawę Dodge'a Daily'ego, wtedy wybiorę się na urlop, jasne?  
- W końcu gadasz jak trzeba, Evans. Widzimy się jutro, tak?  
- Jasne, szefie. - Blondwłosa mecenas wstała i podeszła do drzwi. - Trzymaj się, Kingsley!  
- Na razie, Evans.  
Drzwi trzasnęły, a Evans ruszyła windą na dół. Wyszła z budynku, przeszła przez znacznie mniej zatłoczoną ulicę na drugą stronę, minęła kilka sklepów i weszła do restauracji. Rozejrzała się po stolikach szukając pewnej osoby. Brunetka siedząca przy stoliku przy oknie pomachała jej obdarzając ją promiennym uśmiechem. Kąciki ust Kate uniosły się lekko, kiwnęła do brunetki i podeszła ucałować przyjaciółkę na powitanie.  
- Cześć, Amy, jak minął dzień? - spytała zasiadając przy jej stoliku.  
- Dobrze, wszystko w porządku. - odrzekła Amy z taką miną, że Kate od razu rozpoznała, że coś jest nie tak.  
- Jak u ciebie wszystko jest w porządku, to moi rodzice właśnie tańczą twista z prezydentem w Białym Domu.  
- Och tam. Po prostu ... - Amy załamała ręce. Spojrzała przez szybę i po chwili znów odwróciła wzrok by spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę. - Miałam jechać jako opiekun wycieczki do Long Beach w Kalifornii, ale jednak będziemy musieli to chyba odwołać, bo nie możemy znaleźć kolejnego opiekuna. Miałam zająć jego miejsce, ale ja też nie mogę, bo jadę z Jacobem do jego rodziny. Przydałby się ktoś, kto zna pierwszą pomoc i zda tylko test na opiekuna. Musimy zorganizować też dzieciakom czas sami przez trzy dni, ale one wypadają różnie, nie pod rząd. Wycieczka dwutygodniowa, wszystko fajnie rozplanowane, a tutaj okazało się, że żona Rona Osvalda ma na ten dzień przesunięty termin operacji, a on woli być przy niej w tym czasie.  
Kate pomyślała przez chwilę, że Amy znów za bardzo się wczuwa w swoją rolę opiekunki na wyjeździe i za bardzo przejmuje się tym, że dzieciaki będą niezadowolone. _Kto lubi spędzać czas z czterdziestoosobową grupą dzieciaków? -_ pomyślała.  
- Wiem co myślisz, Kate. To wcale nie są takie dzieciaki, to licealiści. - dodała.  
- Licealiści? - powtórzyła.  
_Bingo!_ Kate zaświtał w głowie pewien pomysł. _Pierwszą pomoc zdałam, mam certyfikat jak się uczyłam tego wszystkiego. Muszę wziąć urlop, a nie mam pomysłu jak to rozplanować. Test na opiekuna zdam na sto procent, w końcu to nie może być nic trudnego, nie dla mnie! No i Amy będzie zadowolona._  
- Czemu się tak dziwnie uśmiechasz? - spytała Amy.  
- Ile kosztuje taki wyjazd dla opiekuna?  
- Sto pięćdziesiąt dolarów. Ale ... nie... Naprawdę?! - spytała uradowana widząc, że Kate prawdopodobnie zamierza zgodzić się zostać opiekunką na tym wyjeździe.  
- No już, spokojnie - blondynka zaśmiała się perlistym śmiechem. Słowo daję, jej wystające kości policzkowe, lekko opalona skóra, piękne blond włosy i zielone oczy czyniły ją niesamowicie interesującą kobietą, choć ona sama nie była świadoma na jaką skalę. Zawsze faceci się za nią oglądają, a zwłaszcza kiedy się śmieje. - Daj mi plan wycieczki i powiedz wszystko co powinnam wiedzieć, to się nad tym zastanowię.  
Amy wyjęła z teczki plan, przedstawiła wszyściuteńko w szczegółach tak, że Kate nie miała już żadnych pytań, poza jednym:  
- Kiedy i gdzie mogę się stawić, żeby zgłosić się na opiekuna?  
- Możemy iść jutro, zaraz po pracy przyjdź tutaj i po obiedzie wyskoczymy do kierownika wycieczki. Dziękuję ci. - wstała by uściskać przyjaciółkę.  
- Nie ma za co. To co, zamawiamy coś w końcu? Jestem strasznie głodna!  
Po obiedzie (dietetycznym co prawda, Kate bardzo dba o linię, bo Bóg nie obdarzył jej niestety ekspresową przemianą materii) kobiety wróciły do domów. Amy wypoczywała wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, Jacobem cały wieczór, Kate zaś poszła pobiegać jak zwykle, po powrocie wzięła długą kąpiel, poszła pooglądać telewizję podjadając chlebki ryżowe i przeczytała kolejne kilka rozdziałów jakiejś powieści detektywistycznej, którą polecił jej asystent Devin.


End file.
